


Gayngel

by LadyMorgan



Series: Between the worlds ... The Game IV [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: He stuck some of his silky behind his ear, following the way to the smooth chin. Sam dared not breathe when he tookthose gossamer touches in and slowly opened his eyes, which he had unconsciously closed.Gabriel's face was so close, so damn close, that Sam could feel the warm breath brushing his cheek."Do not freak out, Sam. But I'll kiss you now," his angel breathed.





	1. Chapter 1

"Apparently you have our father's genes," Gabriel giggled softly, pulling Gigi behind the curtain.

The past few weeks since Gabriel learned that he, kind of had a brother who was not his brother but was also called Gabriel or Gigi, were exciting. Not only that he was one of the inhabitants of the trailer park at the set now, but he also got a role in 'Supernatural' with Gabe's help. Gigi was now the new Archangel Gabriel.

And over time, the fans were not only thrilled that their beloved angel was back but also from the new vessel in which he was stuck.

The black-haired man was happy. It had taken many, many years, but he felt he had finally arrived. Not only his cheeky serial role, which was tailor-made, was the reason he loved going to work; it was also due to one of the main actors.

 

As Gigi reached across the table for lunch to get the salt, he poured the glass of water over Sam's pants.

Startled, the big man jumped up and stared at his pants, whose dark spot looked as if he had peed himself.

"I've just got a Déjavu," Gabriel laughed, and when Gigi looked at him in surprise, the dark blond man told him the story of where Eve had doused him with red wine at the Christmas party. The whole table laughed and Eve rolled her eyes, because every time he told the story, and he liked to tell it, it got more dramatic.

 

In the afternoon, in a shooting break, Sam went for a walk. He had to get a clear head. If you spent 90% of your time with men for weeks and months, it could happen that the hormones went through with one. Maybe it was the fact that he was lonely. Dean spent his evenings with Cas, or with Eva and Gabriel.

And if anyone from the 'chosen circle' was there, only whispering was going on, and the conversation was cut off when he came along. To a certain extent, he knew what was going on; at some point, he had annoyed Dean until he told him that it was about sex. That was all. He missed the evenings, which all spent together because these became rarer. And admittedly, he felt a bit excluded.

Although he could not imagine spreading his legs for another man, he wanted to be touched. And besides, he was too cowardly to ask if he too ...

He shook his head to banish these thoughts from his head and was about to sit on a large rock when he heard his serial brother screaming.

 

"Tell me. What do you know about the new one?"

"It's not that new anymore," Dean laughed, then shrugged, only knowing that Gabriel knew him. Maybe from earlier or so.

"I feel like he's flirting with me ..."

Dean broke into a laugh-spasm that only stopped when Sam hit him in the side.

"Why? Because he said that you should not let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face? Dude - that was in the script!"

"Forget it, you jerk!", The bigger man snorted insulted and went back so fast that Dean hardly came after.

 

But Sam did not imagine that. For example, when they both washed their hands at the same time, they both grabbed for the towel, after visiting the toilet, or the scenes had to be repeated more often when the two were shooting together.

"Alright," the director groaned, shaking his head. "We'll do it tomorrow, both of you rehearsing this tonight until it comes across believably."

Gabriel was still busy preparing for the next day and waiting for his wife when the others had already disappeared.

"Knock, knock," Gigi said as he knocked on the open door of his office and waited for Gabe to turn around.

Gigi looked around and closed the door as if he feared someone would hear what he had to say to Gabriel.

"Do you have something on your mind?" The dark blonde man smiled and nodded to the chair.

"Say ... did you tell anyone anything?"  Came after a few moments of silence his question. Gabriel shook his head as he sat down on the table.

 

"Well. Actually, I just wanted to thank you for providing me with the job. I think that's great. I love it," he babbled and was about to leave again. But not without expressing his real question, which came so quietly and so quickly out of the mouth of the black-haired man that Gabriel could hardly understand.

"Turn around. Sit down again!"

He urgently told his friend that if he did not want to get in trouble, he should think it over.

A disappointed nod followed, and a deep sigh filled the room. It was clear that such an attractive man as Sam was no longer available. And besides, he had now given himself the nakedness in front of Gabriel, who would now consider him a teenager in love. Shaking his head and annoyed with himself, he stormed out the door and nearly knocked Eva over.

 

"What's wrong with him?" The redhead asked, still watching him as he walked down the corridor before she turned to her husband and closed the door.

"In love," Gabe moaned dismissively.

"Oh man. Hopefully not in Dean or Cas. It had taken forever until the two finally stood by their feelings. That would end in disaster. "

"No. Sam, "her husband replied.

Eve let out a breath of relief and got a frown.

"What do you mean, thank God? Sam is married!"

"Yes. That's all of us," Eva replied soberly, and Gabriel wondered why she could stay so calm. He also explained that Sam certainly would not respond and he did not want Gigi's little heart broke.

"Sabriel finally gets Canon," Eva daydreamed and hugged her husband.

"Tell me, honey are you listening to me?!"

"Clear. Maybe we'll get two new playmates."

Lost in thought, she sorted the pencils on his desk, and Gabriel hurried to get ready. Then he put his arm around his wife and together they made their way home.

 

Meanwhile, Gigi stood in front of the trailer of his series partner and wiped his hands on his pants. Damn, he was excited. So excited he was not even in front of the camera. After taking a deep breath one last time, he climbed the three steps and knocked on the door.

"Damn," he heard from inside. A short rumble followed, and the next moment the door opened, and all the black-haired man saw was a bare back, which disappeared into the bathroom, and some mumbled words that he was going to get dressed soon and that Gigi should make himself comfortable.

"You're still standing there," Sam laughed as he came out fully clothed and rubbed his wet hair off with a towel.

"Um ... yes", Gigi stammered and sat down quickly on the couch, his hands like a little schoolboy on his thigh.

 

For almost an hour, the two spent preparing for the next day's shooting.

Sam had years of experience that Gigi lacked. But the older man got a lot of support, useful tips and encouragement from Sam; and promptly fell a little bit more in love with the long-haired, damn attractive man.

"Hey, watch out!"

The fist that hit his chest was supposed to catch the werewolf, but Gigi just stood rooted to the bigger man, imagining Sam looking under his sweater.

It did not hurt, it was only fake, but still, the black-haired man gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured, but could not resist a grin, and after a few seconds both broke out in loud laughter.

Time passed, and since neither of them wanted to file a reprimand from Gabriel, Gigi went back to his own trailer.

While Eva was standing by the stove, pouring pasta into the boiling water and cutting the tomatoes for the sauce, Gabriel leaned in the door frame with his hands crossed. The second time she looked at him, he had not moved a millimeter; instead, his grin grew wider and wider.

"So Sabriel ..." he said simply. Eva did not know exactly what to do with this statement and asked.

"Make yourself useful here!" She answered and did not want to talk about this topic. But she knew her husband well enough to know that this topic was not over yet.

After dinner, he retired to his study, saying that he had to research for work. He also did that by reading a few fanfictions.

Although he did not have to, because no one knew the role of the cheeky archangel better than himself and so he did not have to think twice, because to give these episodes a personal touch, that's what he liked best.

Of course, he could hide nothing from his wife, and he did not even have to say anything. She could see that at the tip of his nose.

"Leave the two alone. That's not the same as Dean and Cas!"

 

"Cut!"

"I can not do that," Gigi muttered in frustration after slipping up for the third time at the same spot.

"Whoever thinks or says that only sets himself limits. Think about the bumblebees, they have tiny wings in contrast to their weight, and they fly anyway. It's impossible, according to the well-known laws of aeronautical engineering, but the bumblebee does not know, it just flies."

The whole team burst out laughing, and Gigi had to admit that Dean was right.

Encouraging, Cas put his hand on the shoulder of his serial brother and squeezed slightly, before the bumblebee reappeared before his eyes and he laughed again.

Everyone loved Gigi. He had the talent in his shy, but also a cheeky way to make everyone smile in the face. In one second he was completely serious, in the next like a little child.

 

A few days later, Sam had his back dislocated during a stunt, so violent that after the scene he was sent to his trailer to stay in bed.

"Come in," Gigi heard a loud growl as he knocked on the door of the trailer after work.

The TV was running some animal documentation. Sam was lying on his stomach because it was comfortable in that position, dressed only in his sweatpants.

"Trisha gave me an ointment and a few painkillers, and I have this delicious piece of apple pie from Eva," the older man said, putting the things down on the table and going to leave.

With a painful moan, Sam turned and asked where he was going.

"You could lay your healing hands on me, my angel," he joked. "That's the least after I've stumbled because of you."

"I'm sorry," Gigi muttered, pouting to make Sam giggle.

"Oh, half so bad. But you could help me because I can not go there," the bigger man moaned, though it did not really hurt that much.

With a bouncing heart, he grabbed the ointment and sat down next to him on the bed.

Although he did not want to, his hands shook slightly as he applied the soothing ointment to the other's flawless back. Each of his hand movements was followed by a muscle movement of that well-toned body. Fascinated, he followed with his eyes.

"Mmm ... that feels good. But I'm not sugar." Sam sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, making the other giggle nervously.

But it was an unfavorable position. It would have been much easier if Gigi had just sat on Sam's butt. But he definitely lacked the courage to ask.

"That could go on for hours," the young man groaned and opened an eye with a grin.

"But then I get back pain, from the dislocations," Gigi replied with a wink.

"Then make yourself comfortable. Do not stop."

It was nice to feel the weight on his thighs. Sam was in his own world and just wanted more of those wonderful touches.

Gigi then realized with horror that something was stirring in his pants and slid down a little further, hoping it would not be noticed by his jeans.

"The women who fall for you can count themselves lucky," Sam muttered, groaning again, making it difficult for Gigi to focus on anything else.

Although he did not pin it on people, he never had a secret about his sexual orientation, so after a few moments of silence, he said he was gay. Suddenly the young man opened his eyes, froze for a moment and then Gigi almost fell off the bed with a startled cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men stared at each other as if the other was a ghost before Gigi hurriedly put on his shoes and ran headlong out of the trailer before Sam could even react.

The older man was not a wimp; life had already put him through more difficult trials. Nor was it the fact that he and Sam could not be together, which gave his heart a painful bump, but the fact that he had stared at him as if he had come from another star.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he ran past Cas with his head bowed, stepping on his foot. Shaking his head, he looked after his serial brother and then to the trailer, whose door was still open.

"Sam?!"

Moments later, he was with the younger man and watched him put on his T-shirt. Forgotten was the pain. He had just behaved impossible, and he was sorry. Sighing, he sat down on the couch and told Cas the story, as he made no move to leave his mobile apartment, without knowing it exactly.

He did not mind that Gigi swam for the pink team. He did not have anything against gays. In his story, however, he left out a very specific part. The part, why he had reacted that way.

 

Two days passed. Neither spoke about this incident, but the guilty conscience ate Sam. Everyone was professional, but there was a tension between his two actors, which Gabriel did not hide from, and that in turn, he could not leave standing as a director.

"You come for dinner today. I think we have to talk."

"Déjavu," Eva sighed as she opened the front door. Outside stood Gigi. His hands in his pockets and he was not sure where to look. Gabriel just nodded, because that's how Cas stood in front of her house a long time ago.

Of course, the two already knew what it was about ... by Cas. They let him tell the story again because nobody wanted him to feel the others gossiping behind his back.

"I told you to keep your hands off," Gabriel said, handing him the bowl of potato salad.

"Do I," the black-haired man replied defiantly, explaining to both that the behavior had nothing to do with his crush.

"Dude, if you need sex ... we're here," Gabriel laughed.

 

At the same time, Sam sat on the small couch in his trailer. The light was off because that always helped him when he had to think. When he closed his eyes, he still felt Gigi's hands on his back. A pleasant tingling pulled over his spine and made him smile slightly. Again and again, he wondered why he had reacted that way, and he decided that he was overwhelmed with the situation because those gentle touches had made him hard.

A man had aroused him. A gay man. And he had no idea how to handle it because he could not talk to anyone about it.

And it did not help that he had in the joint shooting Gigi always in front of his nose, which made his blood pressure rise with clearly ambiguous remarks. Sam did not have to be a genius to know that Gabriel had his fingers in the game, he had known him for years. These situations have been more often. Most recently with Dean and Cas.

At that time, the director just shrugged his shoulders and said that the audience had to be fed. The two also fit together well. Sam had to grin at the thought.

Granted, it was not always unpleasant, because he liked to be close to his black-haired angel. The problem was that he did not know how to deal with his own feelings.

 

"Sam?"

A loud knock tore him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head toward the door.

"All you have to do is think about the devil," he mumbled softly as he recognized the voice of his best friend.

For a moment he considered because it was dark -also a sign that he was not home, but then he picked himself up resolutely and opened the door to Dean.

"Has Cas released you today?" He asked a bit dismissively and sat down again.

"You act as if we were stuck together every free minute," he replied with a short laugh and shot the door behind him.

He went straight to the fridge and took out two bottles of beer, opened them and handed one to his serial brother.

"Why are you sitting in the dark? What busy your pretty head," he grinned and ruffled through Sam's long hair until he tapped Dean's fingers.

"Did you know that Gigi is gay?"

Dean shook his head, shrugged indifferently, and asked him why he was concerned. The older of the two was by nature not a patient person.

"What do you really want to ask me?"

There followed a long, long minute of silence. Sam had no idea if and how he should say it.

"Listen, my big friend. We know each other since ... no idea; forever. You are my brother, though not blood-related, we share everything together; not just the hotel room in the series. Nothing can be so bad that you can not tell me. You were even with me when it came out of my two holes at the same time after the fish poisoning."

"Oh man, that was disgusting," he laughed and made a face before he got serious again.

In the past few days, Sam had been thinking a lot about what this mysterious circle of the chosen ones was. Because all this was as mystic as he otherwise knew only from the shooting.

But Dean shook his head. Not that he assumed that Gabriel and Eve had anything against a new inductee, but it was their game. And most of all, he had to be ready for it, and Dean doubted it.

"I'm ready," Sam replied firmly, but Dean shook his head again, got up instead, and walked purposefully toward the younger man. On and on, Sam walked backward until, with his heart pounding, he felt the wall in his back and Dean's warm breath on his neck.

"Would you kiss me? Would you undress and let me fuck you? And above all, could you agree that with your conscience, because no one is allowed to know everything."

"..."

"If you can, we'll keep talking. See you tomorrow."

With these words, he finished his beer, got dressed and went to the door, while Sam still stood rooted to the wall and felt the heartbeat in his head.

 

He did not want to kiss Dean or Gabriel. He would not say no to Eva, but Gigi was the object of his destiny. Sure, he was a man, but kind of a woman too. Sighing, he closed his eyes, pulled the blanket up to the tip of his nose, and summoned Gigi's face to his memory.

Gigi was always clean-shaven, and with black hair slightly longer than Cas's but shorter than his own, those blue eyes stung out even more and sometimes seemed as big as moons. Also, the rosy, soft lips, which he licked nervously every time he thought. Sam chuckled and continued to wander his body in his mind. Gigi had about the stature of Dean, and even if he did not know, Sam suspected that he was just a little hairy. Maybe he did not have as much muscle as he did, and maybe his skin was a bit paler, but he had a beautifully shaped butt ... Sam opened his eyes in shock but had to smile slightly.

But then he noticed that his underpants had formed a tent. Only the thought of Gigi had caused Sam to have an erection. That had to mean something.

Well, and since you literally could not stand it that easy, he put his hand around, thinking of Gigi. And that without a guilty conscience towards his wife.

"Holy shit," he gasped, picking up a few handkerchiefs, wiping himself, turning on his side and falling asleep with a smile.

 

And that's exactly what happened in the coming week. Except that Sam always imagined what it would be like to kiss Gigi and touch his skin. He could not explain it to himself, but he found his black-haired angel incredibly appealing.

Until the day the events escalated. Gigi had sex. With Chuck.

Both were with Eva and Gabriel the night before. Both had just met, both found themselves attractive, and it was spontaneous.

Together with Gabriel, Dean, and Eva; Chuck took the last steps because he was only visiting for a while to shoot some scenes for KingsOfCon and he also wanted to greet his big friend, who was just entering the small room at that moment.

"Tell him you broke Gigi for him," Dean giggling whispered in his ear. Chuck did not think it over and did as he said.

The curly-haired could not react so fast when he felt a fist on his right cheek. With difficulty, Sam could be prevented from beating up Chuck.

Angrily, he stormed out the door and headed straight for Gigi's trailer.

"What was that?" Chuck gasped in amazement, looking at the three, who were just as startled.

"Open up!", Sam shouted and pounded on the door. Gigi was just out of the bathroom, wearing only a T-shirt and a towel around her hips, wondering about the noise.

"Sam ...", he said pleased, but frowned, because the big brunette was quite upset.

Then everything went very fast. With a loud bang, Sam threw the door closed and walked over to the black-haired man, who did not manage to escape to safety. The next second he felt strong hands pushing him face-first against the wall, twisting his right arm painfully behind his back.

"Sam, stop it. You hurt me!"

"So that's what you want, am I right?" The younger man hissed and tore the towel from his hips, baring him from his stomach down. "You can have that from me, too."

Eva was the first to reach the trailer and lunged for Sam, trying to pull him away from Gigi.

But a strong hand movement was enough, and a moment later she lay on the floor, while Sam tried to open his pants, as in a trance.

"Let him go now, you big idiot!" Dean snapped, giving him a big punch in the ribs that made Sam gasp for a moment.

Gigi was able to break free and ran into the bathroom to dress.

"Honey!"

Eva waved her hand and let her husband help her up.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Dean had brought him to the ground, and while the older man held his hands over his head, the dark blonde had swung onto his stomach and pressed his knees so hard in the sides that Sam groaned in pain.

He was so in a rage, no longer master of his senses. Again and again, he tried to beat himself until he gave up his resistance and began to sob.

 

It took until everyone had calmed down so far, to speak reasonably about the matter.

Gigi was shocked because he did not know Sam that way; what had just driven into him?

Dean slapped himself inwardly for not being able to resist that stupid spell.

The other three just frowned at each other and Sam ... Sam would have wished for a hole he could have crawled into. He did not want that and tried to apologize to Gigi. But he shook his head because he would almost have been raped if the others had not reacted so quickly. He fetched glasses and put a pitcher of water on the table, his hands still shaking a little.

"Are you going to tell us the reason for this outrage?" Eva asked softly, stroking his thigh. Sam dared not look at any of the others; he was too ashamed of his behavior.

Since he had no other choice, he stammered and told everything. Told that he was jealous of what the others had, that he was a little bit attached to Gigi and also that he got a hard-on when he had massaged him.

He had expected everything. That Gigi would yell at him; that he wanted to end his friendship with him ... But not that he knelt in front of him and forgave him, saying he only had to ask.

"All I wanted was to be part of it. To you," he murmured and looked at Eva pleadingly.

"Sam," she said, taking his hands and shaking her head. "No jealousy. This is the most important and highest principle and as long as you can not get that under control ..."

The young man nodded understandingly. Sure, he had screwed up thoroughly.

When he was alone in bed, he could not sleep for a long time; too much went through his head.

 

Time is said to heal all wounds, and with each passing day, one grows up. You learn from mistakes and work on yourself.

And that's what Sam did because he had a goal.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Uneasily Gigi rolled himself in bed a few hours later and thought about it.

Granted, he was really scared of Sam for a moment. The brutal way he had pushed him against the wall left no doubt that he would have pulled it through to the end if the others had not come.

Although he knew the younger man only a few weeks, what he knew of Gabriel, Sam was as gentle as a lamb.

And everything went so damn fast, that he had barely complied with his thoughts. All he could remember was that his towel was suddenly torn away, exposing him below. In any other situation he would have liked it, but not like that. He did not know exactly what he should think of him now.

Any reasonable person would have advised him to keep his hands off ... But he had never listened to other people, but always formed his own opinion and at that moment it was clear to him that he would give his big, long-haired serial partner another chance because he was so damn cute.

 

That this was a very thin apology last afternoon was clear to Sam, and he was also pretty sure that Gigi had forgiven him so quickly because he did not want to expose him any more in front of the others.

But it was not a trivial matter of what he had done, and he was also aware that it needed more than a ridiculous apology, even if the others all pretended that nothing had happened. Sam had lost his face.

Throughout the morning he and Gigi had not exchanged ten words apart from the shooting. The mood was tense. Damn, he was not a violent man. Sam could not explain why he was so outraged. But he was up to his mistake, and he wanted to make it right again; but how should he do that ... Material gifts were not a solution, because he did not want to buy out his guilt; Gigi should know that he meant a lot to Sam.

Since he had no hunger and no desire for the company anyway, he sneaked into the other building during the lunch break, where the company kitchen was, and also Eva.

"Either you talk to me, or you get lost. Otherwise there is nothing left for baking," Eva smiled and patted her friend on the fingers after he had sunk them for the third time in the cake dough and then licked with relish.

Giggling, he sat down on the table, let his legs dangle and shrugged. His giggles died away. Instead he sighed deeply, did not know what to say.

"I messed it up," Sam finally mumbled, and Eva nodded. "I'm so sorry, you know me, I'm not like that. No idea which devil rode me there."

Eva took off her gloves, put her hands on his thighs and looked into his sad eyes. Her big teddy bear, who could not hurt a fly ... It was like someone else had control of him.

"I could whip you if you feel better," she murmured casually as she calmly dumped the dough into the mold and then pushed it into the oven.

"Wha ...?!"

His eyes grew bigger and his face paler, and with a nervous laugh he asked if she had meant it, and quickly swung to another topic.

"What does Gigi like?"

"Sweet things and ..."

"And?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"..."

"You," she replied a little hesitantly and answered with a shrug when he told her that he had messed up, but he wanted to do everything possible to put it back straight.

 

"But if you want to bake him a cake, he will certainly be happy," the redhead smiled.

The problem was that Sam could not bake, but after wiggling his eyebrows for so long, Eva let herself be beaten to take over. Sam gratefully fell around her neck; Part 1 was done. Relieved, he breathed through and made his way back to the others.

The young man had an idea but feared that it was corny. Some time ago, his wife had tinkered with the children, for him; Vouchers for Valentine's Day. Anyway, after all, he had already acted like a complete idiot, so why not continue? On the way back to his colleagues he passed the stage workers' office and saw a little girl sitting there happily humming; in her hand, she held one of those giant Kinder Surprise.

"Look what I got," she giggled, waving her gift in front of his eyes.

"Great, do you like to unpack it?" Sam asked, kneeling before her because he had an idea.

He took the time and waited patiently until the little girl had loosened the paper and broken the chocolate into two.

"Can you open that for me?" The girl sighed, struggling unsuccessfully to divide the yellow plastic wrap. Smirking, Sam took it out of her hands and opened it. A big blue Smurf came out, waiting to fasten the flower to his hat and the book in his hand. Two more stickers on the book and artwork were completed.

"Can I have that?"

"No!" The little girl answered horrified and pressed the new blue friend to her chest.

"Not the Smurf," Sam laughed, pointing to the plastic egg.

"Yeah sure, I do not need that."

"Are you having fun?" The two suddenly heard a voice, and the girl chuckled as her mother pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Say, Lili. Do you have acrylic paint?"

Sam got up and watched as his colleague rummaged in a box.

"What color?"

"No matter the first you grasp," the young man replied with a shrug.

After he got the rest of the equipment, he had to hurry to avoid complaining if he came too late.

 

After he was done with his scenes and his colleagues looked at him in astonishment, as he stormed headlong from the set, he sat down full of energy in his trailer to the table, glued and painted. After 20 minutes, in which he had also cursed a few times, he proudly admired his work, nodded and stowed the three coupons in the small plastic egg. In no time he got dressed and was half out of the door when he stopped. The third coupon was one night with him. What if Gigi did not want that?

He was torn from his thoughts when he got a message from Eva, who wanted to know when he would finally come.

"No matter. No guts no glory ", he said to himself, and after he had missed himself even a mental ass kick, he went on the quickest way to his friend in the company kitchen.

Sam shook his head when asked why she should cut a hole in the cake so he could place his gift in it.

"You're putting the finishing touches," Eva said as a thin plate of yellow fondant lay ready on the counter. At first, he frowned at her, but when she showed him the image of a smiley holding a sign that said 'Sorry', which she had printed out, his eyes sparkled and he nodded.

Laughing, chuckling and, of course, also a taste in between, the two quickly completed their work of art.

"Thanks," the young man smiled, hugged Eva and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek.

She quickly put the finishing touches on the little cake, lovingly wrapped it in cellophane and put it in Sam's hand, wished him good luck and, with a sigh, cleansed her desk when he left.

 

Gigi's trailer was diagonally opposite to his own, and his footsteps became more timid and slower, but his heart beat faster as he got closer. There was no one to be seen far and wide and when he knocked no one opened. He was not sure if he should be disappointed or relieved. Maybe both. So he laid the cake on the steps and smiled at the thought that it would at least not be broken if it started to rain.

Sam spent the next hour looking out of the window 13 times, getting up again and again, as soon as he sat down and took a shower to do something meaningful. With the cell phone in his hand, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, though he could not concentrate. Instead, he kept looking at his cell phone but it stayed black.

He was almost a little disappointed when his wife called to tell him that his son had just lost a tooth.

"Was a hard day of shooting," was his response to the charge that he was a bit dismissive.

 

Sam had dozed off for a moment, startling when he heard a knock on his door. At first slightly disoriented, he unlocked and opened.

"Do you want cake? There was one lying in front of my staircase ", Gigi chuckled and also elicited a grin from the young man.

With a pounding heart, he opened the cupboard, fetched two plates and forks and made coffee. Then he sat down next to Gigi and took a deep breath before apologizing to him again.

"Sam, I would not be here if I had not already forgiven you," the black-haired man replied and squeezed his hand briefly.

With a nod, he handed over the big knife and gestured to Gigi to cut the cake.

It was not long before he encountered resistance, and with a frown, he looked questioningly at his young friend. He chuckled when Gigi told him that he was not in jail and therefore needed no file in the cake.

"Do you think that's corny?", Sam asked quietly because somehow he had a weird feeling when Gigi held in his hand the three paper hearts, which he had painted with golden acrylic paint.

"You did that? What's this?"

"You have to rub. Wait," the taller man replied and took a coin from his pocket.

"The ... they're numbered and ... you have to ... so," Sam stammered nervously, took a deep breath and started again to tell him he did not have to redeem these coupons if he did not want to. Damn it. He felt like a little girl in love.

His heart was pounding so loud that he feared that Gigi would hear it too, and at that moment he wished that he would take those hearts and rub them in the trailer, so that he would not have to face the embarrassing reaction.

 

"Movie night?" He asked amused, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam just nodded. Gigi nodded and scratched the next heart with the coin.

There was only one word on it. Kiss. When he looked up, and their eyes met, Gigi noticed that his friend had turned a little red and waited nervously for an answer. A smile; a nod.

"Do you ... do you want another coffee, maybe?" Sam stammered.

Shaking his head, the older man said no, because his cup was still half full. Sam knit his shirt tightly between his fingers when he realizes that his friend took the last heart in his hand.

With every second in which no word could be heard, Sam was sure that it had been the dumbest idea he had ever had. What had he been thinking?

Wow. Sam wanted to spend a night with him. At least it was written on the small piece of paper. Now Gigi started to get nervous, and since he did not know what to answer without attacking him and stip him naked, he changed the subject.

"Did you bake the cake? It tastes good."

"Um ... I ... I assisted Eva a bit."

Sam's heart slipped because that was exactly what he was afraid of.

How was he supposed to get out of this damn embarrassing situation? He wanted Gigi to leave. Immediately. But he could not tell him that.

 

On the pretext that the coffee was taking its toll, he sneaked into the small bathroom, dialing Cas's number and asking him to call in five minutes. When he returned, he asked his older friend if he wanted to have a drink and before he could answer, the phone was already ringing.

"Oh ... yes, wait a minute," he said, holding the phone to his chest and mumbling apologetically that it would be an important and longer conversation.

Gigi nodded and got up, dressed and disappeared with the words that the two would see each other on the set.

"Thank you, Cas. I'll explain that later. Sleep well," he murmured into the phone and hung up.

Yes, that was a coward. He knew that. With a deep sigh, he dropped to the couch, put his feet up, and stared at the ceiling. Tears burned behind his eyes and he cursed himself for being such a sissy. Maybe he just imagined something. Because actually he should only think of his wife and not run after any fantasies.

But a few minutes later, he got a text message that put a smile on his face.

 

Gigi's face hurt from the permanent grin as he lay in bed. One night with Sam? He would give everything to make it more than just one night. But why had Sam acted so weirdly? It almost seemed as if he wanted to get rid of him when he had phoned Cas. Suddenly a hot shudder hit him. Gigi rolled over and grabbed his cell phone.

'Thank you for the coupons, and I will redeem all three of them. Sleep well'


	4. Chapter 4

Warm drops of water pelted his skin as Gigi happily hummed a soft melody in the shower. With his thoughts already at Sam, he grabbed the shower gel from the small shelf and soaped himself. Smiling, he closed his eyes and imagined it was not his, but his friend's hands exploring his body. It aroused him. Gigi could still remember when Gabriel took him to work for the first time and introduced him to his colleagues. Of course, he did not tell them how they were related to each other, only that they knew each other from a common movie.

He got to know a lot of people, but only one remained firmly in his memory. It was this tall, slender, handsome man with the long hair and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And those hands ... Damn, he had big hands.

Then, faster than expected Gigi got the role in the series and this series partner, who gave him soft knees. The acting was not difficult, on the contrary; somehow he had it in his blood. The hard part was that he had to suppress his feelings.

He wanted to touch and kiss him, but Sam was a married man. But when he learned that his friend was interested in him, it became even more difficult. Gigi knew Sam was just curious about it, and he knew it was a possibility, the younger men could not like it. That's why he was not allowed to fall in love with him.

 

Half an hour later, the two men faced each other in Sam's trailer. Gigi had brought him a bottle of red wine, with the words that not only a hunter should not come to a fight unarmed. This made Sam giggle and relaxed the slightly cramped mood.

"What's that?" The black-haired asked and nodded to the TV. Sam followed his gaze and noticed that he had forgotten to switch off.

"American Horror Story," he replied with a shrug. Granted, not everyone's taste.

"But I can choose something else."

In a flash, he grabbed the remote, but Gigi shook his head. He did not know this program and was curious. Without averting his eyes, he sat down on the couch while Sam opened the wine, poured two glasses and then sat down next to him. Sam watched him from the side.

Not ten minutes later, the older man shook his head.

"What a fucking sick shit."

His voice was so deadpan and expressionless that Sam could not help but laugh. But when he picked up the remote again, Gigi looked at him with bright eyes and said that he absolutely loved this series.

"There are seven seasons," the younger man replied, whereupon Gigi replied that he would probably have to come more often. That, in turn, caused both of them to burst out laughing.

As Gigi's fingers brushed his long, straight hair, it was like touching silk. Sam almost purred.

He stuck some of it behind his ear, following the way to the smooth chin. Sam dared not breathe when he took those gossamer touches in and slowly opened his eyes, which he had unconsciously closed. His face was so close, so damn close, that Sam could feel the warm breath brushing his cheek.

"Do not freak out, Sam. But I'll kiss you now, "Gigi breathed.

 

The entire body of the young man tensed when he felt soft lips on his, but relaxed the next moment and leaned against him. This time he closed his eyes deliberately, but not because he did not want to see Gigi, but because he wanted to feel it with every fiber of his body. It took only seconds, and it was just that their lips touched, yet it tingled from Sam's hairline to the tips of his toes.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw out of the corner of his eye that the TV automatically switched off in two minutes. So far he had always cursed when that happened, but now he was glad of this little malfunction.

 

Satisfied, Gigi noticed the slight smile that played around the other's mouth and leaned forward again, licking it with his tongue and inhaling his small sigh as Sam gently opened his lips. And then suddenly it was pitch black when the TV went off, and Gigi was startled.

"Sam," he murmured because that was too fast. And even though it was difficult for him, he went home. He also wanted to come to him more often, because there were still many episodes of this series to see.

"Tell me, can you make it even more obvious?"

With a warning look, Gabriel drew his black-haired friend closer to him, nodding toward the lounge to make it clear that Sam's wife and children were visiting.

Valentine's Day. Gigi hated this day. This day was just to spend a lot of money and feign love, and to make clear the failure of the singles. But Gigi did not feel like a failure because he had chosen his own life. He was never the type to tie himself up; let alone a child wish. He loved his freedom and had many joys in his life. Nevertheless, he was now at an age where he would not be averse to coming home and having someone to wait for him.

The evening, the older man spent alone in his trailer.

But he could always count on his captain. After he had locked the door, got himself a glass and a can of Coca-Cola from the fridge, he sat down on the couch with the bottle of Captain Morgan and turned on the television.

Annoyed, he zapped through the channels. Everywhere only love, peace, joy, healing world.

What he needed now was a porno — a dirty, hot, gay hardcore porn with a lot of sperm. Gigi opened his laptop, pressed a few keys and turned off the sound. To see, was enough, the sounds he could imagine. In no time he took off his pants and made himself comfortable.

For a moment, he wondered if he should get up again to get ice cubes, but decided out of laziness to simply drink the drink faster before it could warm.

 

Actually, Sam wanted to introduce his wife to the new colleague, but Gigi had disappeared way too fast. It was just a quick visit as she had an appointment nearby and after everyone had eaten a bite at McDonald's, he too went back alone in his trailer. On the way, he looked at Gigi's car, but everything was dark there. Sam fished his cell phone out of his pocket and tapped a few keys to wish him a nice rest of Valentine's Day.

 

While Gigi focused on the screen, but then closed his eyes and ran his own porn in his mind, his fingers knew the way to stroke or press his sensitive parts. How nice it would have been to have Sam with him; yet he was sober enough that he did not write that to him. With trembling fingers, he grabbed his phone from the table, which vibrated at that moment.

The state he was in made him realize what he had done when it had already happened. His head was fogged with alcohol.

He stared in horror at his cell phone. Somehow he had inadvertently turned on the camera and sent the picture he had taken. Immediately he sat up and shook his head a few times to see something clearer. He held it tightly in his hand, breathing only shallowly as he waited for the answer. Damn it. He should not have been drinking so much ...

 

Sam had just poured himself a cup of coffee when he got the picture. He had not expected that.

"Wow," he laughed softly into the empty room by Gigi's boldness and grinned at the picture on his cell phone. Well. What should one answer to that?!

'Geez, Gigi - warn someone. I almost choked on hot coffee!'

 

He could not become so drunk and, above all, not so fast; Gigi was so embarrassed. So he had to drink more. And even more. The alcohol made him warm ... and also unrestrained.

'Tell me what makes you horny?'

'You're drunk?'

The older man chuckled when he got the message. Yes, he was.

'Sober enough for sexting'

Part of his brain could not believe the words that came out of his fingers.

His cheeks were burning, his breathing was faster.

Gigi stared at his cell phone; his cock still throbbing in his hand.

 

Sam bit his lip. Imagining what his friend was doing was making his blood boil, and so he did not hesitate long, stripped naked, turned on the bedside lamp, and went to bed.

'I lie in bed and take my problem into my own hands'

As nice as it was, Gigi was also curious, and maybe he would not have had the courage to ask him directly, but everything was easier on the phone.

'You've seen mine now. Show me yours.'

Without hesitation, he sent the message and waited.

 

He came closer and closer, his jaw clenched, his muscles tight and his toes curled as his phone vibrated.

It was torture and Sam did not want it, but he had to let go to write a message back. This demand made him dizzy as more blood flowed south. For one thing, it was a bit embarrassing because something that was required in this SMS, the young man had never done.

 

It took only a few moments, and when Gigi reached for the cell phone again, the air came slowly and noisily from his lungs as his eyes widened.

It took only a few moments, and when Gigi reached for the cell phone again, the air came slowly and noisily from his lungs as his eyes widened. Sam's hair was not the only one that was long and thick.

After emptying the glass that stood on the table in one fell swoop, one could also say that he had drunk his courage, Gigi again took his cell phone in his hand. Secondary was now his own desire because now the black-haired man had licked the blood.

 

Sam chuckled as he opened the picture he had gotten back. Gigi's hand, which lay on the back of the couch and a word; Assistance.

He had never spent much time imagining another man's hand, for the simple reason that he found nothing sexy about it. But Gigi's hand ... He could not believe that at the sight of it he felt as hot as he had a few minutes earlier when Gigi had mistakenly sent him a picture of his penis.

Long fingers that looked lean yet strong, and a broad palm that narrowed to the wrist, which was covered with black hairs. The shirt was rolled up, there was just a dark blue edge on the corner of the picture and the muscles of his forearm taut underneath. To imagine that this hand touched him ...

Sam's mouth was dry, and his own fingers trembled slightly as he typed in a simple 'thank you'.

 

'Your cock is gorgeous. If I were with you now, I could barely keep my mouth off'

"Fuck," Sam gasped, renewing his efforts. He literally could feel the breeze, this wet heat and ...

oh fuck!

"Would I want that? Shit yeah," he murmured when he got another message and typed that in as well.

Every damn nerve in his body burned and he ignored as his phone vibrated again. Sam had to finish this now, was trapped in his emotions, pumping harder, imagining Gigi kneeling over him and his hand sending him over the cliff.

His back arched and with a low growl, he moved his fist faster up and down. He could feel the climax rising and his body vibrated with desire for salvation. With his free hand, he pressed a pillow to his face to dampen the scream that came out of his mouth as warm liquid spread over his hand and stomach.

Exhausted, he lay for a moment and enjoyed the last twitch before he took his phone again in his hands. Heart pounding, he shot a picture of the mess he had made and sent it off. Then nothing came for a long time, and Sam regretted that he had sent him the last picture. But then three dots appeared on display telling him Gigi was writing something.

'You came without my permission ... For that, I have to punish you.'

Sam's jaw dropped and only now did he notice that the older man had requested that in the last message he had ignored.

At this promise, his exhausted penis twitched again. But for more, it was not capable, and as it was already quite late, Sam fell asleep minutes later with exhaustion after thanking him, wishing his colleague a good night and deleting the process; including the pictures.

 

Gigi chuckled and put his phone away. The last half hour had heated him so much that he had to come now. Otherwise, he might have lost his mind.

It took only a few moments for Gigi to grit his teeth and throw his head back as the heat rushed into each cell of his body, causing him to shudder. Only with difficulty could he grab some handkerchiefs from the table. His body was still glowing from the aftershocks of this orgasm as he dragged himself to his bed and fell asleep on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you miss me?" Sam grinned and casually leaned against the door of his trailer as he opened it for Gigi.

"Yeah ... it's about two months earth-time, give or take a few weeks," the older man replied witty, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Come in, you angel," Sam laughed, letting him enter.

"Actually, I just wanted to see a few episodes of 'American Horror Story'."

The black-haired man sat down on the couch and nodded as Sam turned on the TV.

Damn ... who was just thinking up such a thing? He wondered that several times. It was bizarre, it was brutal and sometimes even quite disturbing. But it did not matter, because he would have looked at everything, just to be able to sit next to Sam.

Gigi shoved some pretzel sticks into his mouth and asked his friend, casually, if he had liked that the night before.

"It was hotter than Satan's balls," the younger man replied, looking at him with a big grin. Yes, he felt the same way. Both were tingling, but no one dared to take the first step.

 

He had known Gigi for two months now, but he did not really know him. Sam had the feeling that his black-haired angel had some secrets because in a second Gigi was open-minded and radiant as a rainbow, but already in the next completely slumped and melancholy.

"Tell me something about you. Where does your family live?"

"Nashville," Gigi replied and nodded slowly as Sam said that Gabriel had grown up there too.

"Somehow you have a few things in common," he continued. "Your insatiable hunger for sweet things, or do you know his sister, you look so damned like her."

When Gigi did not answer, just turned his head and stared at him with wide eyes, Sam had the feeling that he had also become a little paler.

The bloody bustle on the screen was forgotten, and the younger man heard a deep sigh of the other, which made him all the more curious.

"How do you two know each other?"

"From earlier. We had rolled a movie together," Gigi replied immediately, and Sam nodded before both left the subject alone and looked back at the TV.

Little by little, Gigi's heartbeat down again, before the next question threw him off track again. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that Sam was looking at him, which made him a little nervous.

 

The young man has always had a tiny little favel for esotericism. So he tried to guess Gigi's star sign because this man was a mystery and Sam took the challenge to solve this puzzle.

The black-haired man was always top stylish, always perfect and without blemish. He was furthermore educated and culturally interested. But also critical on the other side; watched all and everything around him meticulously. Gigi was not quickly snapped, but could punish very well with his eyes - ok, that was probably true for all the signs of the zodiac ...

Twice Sam was visiting Gigi, and he did not want to say that everything was sterile but clean and tidy. Nothing was left to chance; everything was organized. At work, he was also very ambitious, and it happened once or twice that he was not sure who the director was. Because Gigi and Gabriel were damn similar; Details were very important to both, especially those who were hardly noticed by others. Often he put himself under enormous pressure because he wanted to do everything optimally, beyond even forgetting the essentials. And he was 100% reliable; he had a strong will, discipline was grounded and had a lot of sensitivity.

When Sam quietly analyzed him, he decided that he rated the older man quite well. And he also knew someone to whom these character traits also applied.

"You are an earth sign, right?"

"What?!"

Confused, Gigi turned around and tilted his head. What should he be?

"Capricorn, Taurus or Virgo?"

"Virgo," he replied with a shrug, and as Sam chuckled, he got prompt a pillow in the face.

Of course, the question came after the birthday. Although somewhat hesitant, Gigi answered truthfully.

"What a coincidence," Sam chuckled. Although he did not know all the birthdays of his colleagues by heart, it was not so long ago when everyone had celebrated with Gabriel.

 

Damn it. Something had to come up with Gigi to stop his younger friend. Nobody should know his secret. Nobody should know what a crappy life he had. Nobody should remind him.

He leaned forward, picked up the remote and turned off the television, much to the surprise of Sam, because suddenly it was dark with only the three candles burning at the table, turning the setting into a beautiful, romantic image.

Sam had a loss of words when, moments later, he felt Gigi's weight as the older man sat down on his thigh.

As if by themselves, his fingers buried again in the soft hair of the other. Gigi loved the feeling on his skin and Sam enjoyed it the same way, as hot-cold shivers chased down his spine.

As if he had never done anything else before, his hands moved over his older friend's back and down, under his shirt, along the smooth skin and finally pulled lightly on his waistband.

 

Goosebumps spread on Gigi's neck and arms; his hands lay in Sam's neck, lips brushing the soft skin of his cheek, nose, and chin, causing shudder through Sam's body, making him harder with each touch, silently pleading for more.

A nod in response to the question of whether he should kiss him and Sam sat motionlessly. Gigi's tongue shared the rest of the way as their mouths gently pressed together in one tenderness.

 

Despite the sparse lighting, Sam realized that Gigi was not involved. His eyes were somehow sad. On the one hand he was afraid of the answer, but on the other hand, he had to know. He did not want Gigi to do that just for him. That would be selfish, and he would feel bad. So he asked.

"That's not it," the older man stammered, forcing himself to smile.

The previous survey had reminded him of his past life and that he had so much bad luck. But now he was happy; finally felt at home. It had taken a long time, and in principle, he did not want to think about it but to enjoy the moments when he was with Sam.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked worriedly and put an arm around his back.

Then he leaned forward and hugged him, pressing his nose against the other's neck. The older man liked his hugs because he felt safe in those muscular arms. And Sam smelled so damn good. But that also meant that it was too much for the sensible man.

Hastily he wiped the tears from his eyes which obscured his view. His cheeks burned. So he had not planned that and cursed himself for losing control.

"Sam," he said quietly and looked at him.

"Hm?" He answered, rubbing reassuringly down Gigi's arm. Suddenly he had a bad feeling because he saw that his friend was fighting with himself. Of course, he did not want to push him to anything and told him that he did not have to say it when he did not want to.

But Gigi wanted to talk to somebody and maybe ... or maybe not? Those brown, bright eyes that pierced his soul were so warm, so kind, so understanding. Gigi took a deep breath, slid down and sat next to his friend.

Sam gave him the time he needed to talk finally. Various thoughts shot through his head. What was so dark he could not tell him? Was he a junkie? Was he in prison? Did he kill someone? Sam narrowed his eyes and pushed those irrational thoughts out of his head.

"Until six months ago, Gabriel and I did not know each other," he mumbled, not daring to look at his younger friend. He had lied to everyone, he was sorry.

"Sam, you have to promise me that what I tell you now remains among us!"

This seriousness with which he demanded of him triggered a variety of feelings in Sam.

Did he even want to know? Of course, he wanted that, and so he nodded.

"We were exchanged as babies," he said, and suddenly everything bubbled out of him.

Sam did not interrupt him once; sometimes he nodded understandingly, another time he shook his head in disbelief.

In between, Gigi got up and got himself a glass of water. Then he sat down on the bed and sighed deeply. Sam grabbed the candles, put them on the bedside table and sat next to him. Lovingly, he took the trembling hands of the other into his own and whispered to him what Gigi wanted to hear so urgently; that he was there for him, that he now had many friends and a big family, that he was at home here and safe.

"Better I go now," the older man suddenly said, whereupon Sam just shook his head in confusion.

"You better take off your pants and shirt and put yourself in my bed," Sam said, adding with a smile. "Well ... just so nothing creases."

He did not want Gigi to leave; not in the state. He wanted to pet him to sleep and give him a feeling of security; wanted to show him that he was not alone.

 

With a strangled cry Gigi drove up and sat bolt upright in bed. He was cold, so he wrapped the blanket tightly around him. Of course, he had awakened Sam and seconds later fingers were playing with his short hair, and he was embraced. No doubt he was caught up again by his past.

"Shh ... it was just a dream."

"If that's just it," Gigi murmured and laughed briefly. But in that laughter, there was no happiness, and that triggered Sam a stab right in the heart.

This dream seemed so real, and he was.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Sam asked quietly as he made soothing circles on his friend's back. Gigi drew his knees to his body and clasped them with his arms while his head was half on his knees.

"Nothing. I am fine."

"I do not buy it. Please talk to me! "Sam replied because he knew exactly how his friend was doing. Oh man ... How many times had Dean helped him? Him, the epitome of depression.

 

Gigi sighed and thought. Yes. He had to tell someone before these experiences ate him alive. Not even Gabriel, let alone his sister knew about it. It was a dark section of his life that he had suppressed so much in the past few years. Although he had not known his big friend for so long, this gentle and loving manner gave him the feeling of security. He trusted him.

The darkness made it easier, and Gigi began to talk slowly.

 

It all started when he was 16 years old and came to his new foster home. At first, everything was great; or as good as he could. This family had no children but were very religious. Gigi was in puberty and was trying to figure out where his place was. To illustrate, he found out that he was not attracted to girls but boys.

After his foster father had caught him once, as Gigi had kissed a boy in his room, which was never allowed to be locked up, the problems began. Not only that he was beaten black and blue at that time, from this point, but Gigi could also do nothing right. Being gay was a sin. A sin that these people tried with all their might to drive out of Gigi. They took him from school. He was locked up in his room, beaten, and the more the rebellious young man tried to fight back, the worse it got.

He still remembered the day as if it had been yesterday when his foster parents dragged him to the pastor and asked for help. He felt like a bad movie. Gigi started cutting himself. He could not cope with the world, ran away from home, was brought back by the police. The martyrdom went on, and he decided to run away again if, God willing, he reached full legal age.

But that's not enough. He was forced to take hormones that would suppress his 'unnatural' urge. That was the hardest time in his life. Some days he felt so weak that he could hardly get out of bed. He had no friends. His foster parents forbade any dealings with other people.

 

"My God," Sam breathed and swallowed hard.

"Can ... do you have something to drink? Absinthe or something?" Gigi asked softly. He had to rinse that disgusting aftertaste with something.

Reluctant Sam let go of the trembling body, but he scurried to the cupboard and poured a glass of whiskey; thought for a moment and also approved a glass.

"It must have been terrible. I'm so sorry," Sam muttered, and an icy chill ran down his spine as his friend told him that was not all.

 

One day after the age of 18, he grabbed his backpack and sneaked off when his foster parents were at a funeral. He remembered exactly how he thought how angry the head of the house would be when he saw the broken windowpane.

At this point in his story, he laughed hysterically.

No friends, no perspective. He ran and did not stop. Hours or days; Gigi had no idea. At some point, he collapsed from exhaustion.

A man had found him, took him home with him. It did not take long to find out that it was heroin addictive, and it did not take long for Gigi to be in the middle of it. He did not care anyway. On the contrary, it was great; as long as this effect lasted. Everything was beautiful, light, pink. And when that effect subsided, they simply took another shot. He was lucky, or maybe it was bad luck that he had not been jailed because this life was racketeering. At some point, his partner took an overdose. Gigi had found him, and these bloodshot eyes and blue lips pursued him to this day.

Sam's heart broke with each word a bit more. He knew that more was coming because that handsome man sitting in front of him had somehow made it. Banned he hung on Gigi's lips, while both sipped whiskey.

 

Gigi was so far in his right mind that he had admitted himself to the hospital. But he was dismissed too soon, or maybe his 'supposed' friends were already waiting for him. Possibly it was his weak will.

Of course, he was medicated from time to time and therefore was not allowed to have any punctures.

But there were other ways to bring about the state of intoxication. Pills. Gigi did not really want that; it was the group pressure. It was the same with a girl in this group, and together they decided to withdraw. In this withdrawal clinic, he met his first real friend, and the two fell in love. Of course, relationships were not allowed there. But the two made it. What they could not do was stay together.

At 31, he celebrated his rebirth; moved to another city, far from all the scum. He took his life into his own hands. It was not easy, but he was fine.

 

"You can be proud of yourself," Sam said when he finished his report and did not withhold his reunion with his real family. Sam was proud of him.

"Thanks for listening," Gigi replied and a smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you for your trust," the younger man replied, hugging him tightly and feeling the huge stone that had fallen from Gigi's heart.

Outside, it was getting light, and the two tried to sleep a little more.


End file.
